controlfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Holly Nightmare/May 2019 Wiki Update
Welcome to the marvelous month of May, FBC agents! Control is just under four months away, and the hype has only grown, with both old Remedy fans and new ones eagerly anticipating the mysteries to be discovered on August 27. If you're a pre-order type of person, you can purchase Control right now at https://controlgame.com/ for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. The game's deluxe edition is filled with exclusive content if you're willing to spend the extra money. Either way, Control promises to be a deep and exhilarating experience, no matter how you choose to explore it. Remedy's reputation speaks for itself on the delivery of exciting, fast-paced, story-driven single-player experiences. For today's blog post, I feel like taking a look back to see just how far we've come since Control was first announced, and what we have to look forward to in the four months until the game's release. Control was revealed at the Sony Conference at E3 2018 on June 11, 2018, with an unnerving and bizarre trailer perfectly capturing the game's weirdness. We soon learned of its premise, and the mysterious world Sam Lake and the others at Remedy are creating for us to explore. Control is inspired by the "New Weird" literary genre, which, at least from Sam's description, is a genre that "deals with the unexplainable." The atmosphere of Control is all about mysteries and unanswered questions, and it was made clear right from the get-go that we won't have every question answered for us right away. That means there will be a lot open to interpretation once the game actually comes out. Control's cast was formally announced in September, featuring a panel of "Remedy all-stars" who played leading roles in their previous game. The voice actor for Zachariah Trench is James McCaffrey, who voiced the titular character of the legendary Max Payne series as well as the mysterious poet Thomas Zane from Alan Wake. The eccentric Dr. Casper Darling, whom we saw in a frightening ARG video last month, is portrayed by Matthew Porretta, the famed voice of Alan Wake. Last but not least, we have Courtney Hope as our hero Jesse Faden, known for her role as the heartbreaking Beth Wilder in Remedy's Quantum Break. All in all, Control has been compared to a Remedy equivalent of Avengers: Infinity War, a collision of worlds from previous Remedy games, and not just in terms of the actors. The gritty New York setting and dynamic combat is reminiscent of Max Payne, with the supernatural lore and alternate dimensions evoking Alan Wake, and the superpowered combat and beautiful graphics reminding us of Quantum Break's influence. This game is a compilation of everything Remedy. It's no exaggeration to say that Control is of monumental importance to Remedy Entertainment. Their previous two titles were made based on exclusitivity deals with Microsoft that limited the company's freedom over its IPs. The widely anticipated sequels to Alan Wake and Quantum Break never came to pass as a result, though Alan Wake is receiving some love in its upcoming television series. Control looks to be Remedy's chance to finally and fittingly retake control over its IPs and exercise more creative freedom. Indeed, this means there is a very real possibility that Control will be the first Remedy title since Max Payne to receive a proper sequel. Of course, this will depend on the game's success, and as much as we here love and support Control, we can't really say anything for certain about it until it comes out. I expect great things and I doubt I'll be disappointed, but again, only August 27 will show for sure. Fan speculation abounds about the lore and mysteries of Control, and besides its connections to Alan Wake and Quantum Break, the game in and of itself holds the promise of many hidden connections and deeper meanings. What are Altered World Events? What exactly are the alternate dimensions the FBC studies? Why do these paranatural forces gravitate to our minds? What is the connection? What is the Black Pyramid? What is Jesse's origin story? What are the Bureau's true goals? Trench truly said it best - we're on a mission to find those answers. "Discover a world unknown" is the promise of Control, and ultimately, I think that aspect of it will be its greatest strenght: the depth of the lore. All of us fans are on the precipice of a journey into a rich and bizarre world of wonders, and I can't wait to see what we'll each find in there. All in all, I think there's something about Control to appeal to everyone, be it the supernatural lore, the dynamic combat, Jesse and the other characters, or simply the fun of Control's fully destructible environments. Tear apart the Oldest House or study every detail - either way, Control is poised to be a fun experience. Control is a "departure from the old" for Remedy, but it's bringing all of its best from previous titles, and I expect it'll be a game worth the wait. The only question now is really how we're going to survive the next four months - hopefully through lots of new and interesting content. Remedy holds their cards close to their chest, and I get the feeling that what we currently know about Control is only the tiniest fragment of what they're actually hiding from us. I can't wait to see what surprises are hiding deep within the Oldest House. Thanks again for enjoying the wiki and helping the community of Control grow. I hope the content I've created has brought lots of new fans to this game, and helped all fans understand what we know about Control's world. Enjoy! Love, Holly Category:Blog posts